


Когда он вернется

by Enchantress_Enn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Невыносимо видеть, как смыкаются руки за спиной веселого красивого парня в военной форме старого образца, как легко принимают его Наташа и Сэм — двое, чье расположение так трудно было завоевать самому Солдату.<br/>Они смеются — отзвуки эхом проносятся по пустому пространству вокруг него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда он вернется

**Author's Note:**

> По арту: https://pp.vk.me/c625118/v625118661/5384/al4hIxBWwNo.jpg

Они стоят совсем рядом, но до них не дотянуться. Солдат понимает, что это — иллюзия, что при желании он может сделать шаг вперед, коснуться плеча Капитана, обнять его и оттащить, попробовать вернуть, но от этого не легче. Он отчетливо видит стену между сломанной игрушкой Гидры и настоящими людьми. Она не идеально прозрачна, и остается гадать, из какого материала ее лепят невидимые руки — стекло, за которым скрывали от него мир, или лед, в который превращается сердце — снова. На дворе июль, но холодно так, словно его запихнули в криокамеру, и Солдат осознает — нельзя было верить.  
Он вспоминает Капитана: горячие ладони, яркие, как небо, глаза, взгляды в самую душу и бесконечные «просто поверь мне, не имеет никакого значения — я буду рядом, что бы ни случилось». Ложь. Эта стена становится крепче и толще с каждым таким откровением. Капитан забывает о своих обещаниях с такой легкостью, что этому не получается даже удивляться.  
Стена между ними пропускает свет и звуки, но Солдату малодушно хотелось бы, чтобы это было не так. Невыносимо слышать, как Капитан смеется, как мягко воркует:  
— Баки, я всегда знал. Я знал, что ты вернешься. Я ждал тебя. Я так ждал.  
  
Невыносимо видеть, как смыкаются руки за спиной веселого красивого парня в военной форме старого образца, как легко принимают его Наташа и Сэм — двое, чье расположение так трудно было завоевать самому Солдату.  
Они смеются — отзвуки эхом проносятся по пустому пространству вокруг него. Он чувствует себя шрамом на выжженной войнами земле — уродливым и неизлечимым, от которого старательно отводят взгляд, потому что стыдно.  
Он знал, что так будет, но позволил себе обмануться, поэтому сейчас больно.  
Куда больнее, чем было в лабораториях Гидры.  
Настоящий Баки Барнс доволен: его взгляд лукав, улыбка — искренняя и широкая, он не делает паузы, подыскивая нужные слова. Он легко забирает то, что всегда принадлежало ему. То, что Солдат создавал кропотливо, через боль, собирая себя по кирпичику.  
Намного легче, чем он предполагал.  
Это деморализует.  
Солдат тянет руку, стараясь дотронуться до Капитана.  
Тот как раз смеется очередной шутке, обнимает Баки Барнса крепче, бормочет нежно:  
— Кто мог бы заменить тебя, Бак? Ты всегда был единственным.  
  
Рука опускается, так и не закончив движение.  
Они стоят совсем рядом, но до них не дотянуться. Солдат понимает, что это — не иллюзия.  
Он один. Он тот, для кого не найдется места в мире.  
Он закрывает глаза, раскидывает руки и падает спиной вперед — если его не будет, всем станет легче. В ушах свистит ветер, сверху бьет по рельсам поезд, мороз пробирается под одежду и пронизывает каждую клеточку болью.  
Он кричит, так, как никогда не кричал — отчаянно, в последней обиде на судьбу.  
Капитан смеется и обнимает своего Баки Барнса. Он не слышит...  
Глаза Солдата закрыты, но он все равно видит, как счастлив тот, чью улыбку ему так трудно получить.  
  
  
Он открывает глаза. Садится рывком и попадает в крепкие объятия Капитана.  
  
— Все хорошо.  
  
Их пальцы сплетены — рука Солдата, как лед, оттого касания обжигают. Он дышит затравленно, по вискам стекает пот.  
  
— Это просто кошмар. Только кошмар.  
  
Солдат кивает. Руки Капитана сильные, из хватки не выбраться. Обычно этого и не хочется, но после таких снов Солдат словно возвращается на месяца назад. Он ищет одиночества и правды.  
Находит только ласковые слова Капитана и настойчивые объятия.  
  
— Тебе снова снились мертвые?  
  
Он успел попить принесенного капитаном молока и немного успокоиться. Он снова мыслит трезво и логично. Он осознает, что этот кошмар — синтезация его проблем с памятью, нестабильности собственной личности. У него нет причин для того, чтобы не доверять Капитану.  
Тот улыбается — как всегда рядом с Солдатом — немного грустно и виновато.  
Обычно, он просто врет о своих кошмарах — чтобы не причинять боль. Но сегодня сон настолько реален, что Солдат поднимает взгляд и тихо спрашивает:  
— Если он вернется?  
  
— Что? — удивляется Капитан.  
  
Это слишком неожиданный поворот разговора. Их отношения давно перешли ту черту, за которой Солдат стеснялся что-то спрашивать, но не о своих страхах. Они разделили его сумасшествие, проблемы с законом, кров, постель, но не тревоги.  
  
— Мне снилось, что Баки Барнс вернулся.  
  
В полутьме он чутко следит за реакцией Капитана. Тот дернулся, словно его ударили. Это больно.  
  
— Ты — Баки Барнс.  
  
Голос Капитана звучит уверенно. Ему хочется верить. Но этот сон повторяется слишком часто, и Солдат упорствует:  
— Мы не знаем. Мы не знаем этого точно. Что будет, если Баки Барнс вернется? Если в одной из миссий мы найдем его живым?  
  
Тишина длится ровно три вздоха. Капитан отводит взгляд. Смотрит в окно. Кошмар возвращается наяву — Солдат слышит счастливый смех и «я всегда ждал тебя, Баки». Это правильно. Он готов принять даже это.  
Он думал, что готов принять. Чем дольше длятся их странные отношения с Капитаном, тем более жадным он становится.  
  
— Тогда мне придется туго.  
  
— Что? — это настолько странно и неожиданно, что Солдат теряется и не знает, что думать.  
  
Что спрашивать кроме этого.  
— Не так легко пояснить лучшему другу, почему ты спишь с кем-то, кто так похож на него. И почему не собираешься прекращать это делать. И почему... ты...  
  
Солдат смотрит внимательно и молчит. Он не знает, что спросить, но чувствует — то, что слышит от Капитана — очень важно.  
Но тот тоже замолкает. Он вновь сплетает их пальцы и сжимает крепче.  
Рука у Солдата ледяная только самые первые мгновения — как и он сам. Когда вокруг столько тепла, даже вековая мерзлота рано или поздно сдастся.  
  
— Почему ты? — напоминает Солдат.  
  
Он получает ответ не сразу. Капитан целует его щеки, уголки губ, касается век. Он смотрит без того шального веселья, что Солдат видел на снимках в музее, но на мгновение кажется, что счастливо.  
  
— Почему ты не можешь поселить в своей квартире еще одного Баки Барнса.  
  
Они оба молчат. За окном гудят машины. Где-то на улице переругиваются две сварливые торговки — их район не самый тихий, зато здесь всем плевать на два осколка войны, потому им — в самый раз.  
  
— А ты не можешь?  
  
— А разве могу?  
  
— Не можешь, — уверенно подтверждает Солдат.  
  
Ему дискомфортно, он чувствует, что делает что-то неправильно. Что он не должен ставить Капитана перед выбором. В то же время понимает, что никогда ничего более правильного не делал.  
  
— Потому что ты мой.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это моя квартира.  
  
— Вроде того. Наша.  
  
Улыбка Капитана совсем не похожа на ту, что была на фотографиях в музее: не такая яркая, открытая, чуть усталая, до боли родная и знакомая — она тоже только его.  
  
— Спи уже, — шепчет Капитан, насильно укладывая его в кровать.  
  
Солдат неловко улыбается и закрывает глаза.  
  
  
Они стоят совсем рядом. Капитан смеется и треплет Баки Барнса по плечу. Наташа шутит. Сэм обещает помочь с чем угодно, как угодно.  
Капитан делает еще один шаг и обнимает Баки Барнса. Капитан счастливо смеется, поворачивает голову и жестом манит Солдата к себе.  
То делает шаг, другой.  
Никакой стены нет. Он протягивает руку, хватает Капитана за плечо и рывком оттаскивает от красавчика в форме. Ему не нравится Баки Барнс, но он его больше не боится.  
  
— Это мой лучший друг, — говорит Капитан.  
  
Баки Барнс улыбается и Солдату. Тот молча протягивает ему руку и складывает фигу.  
Наташа смеется заливисто и одобрительно, показывает ему большой палец:  
— Узнаю нашего отмороженного. Я же говорила тебе — лучше Капитана не трогать. Этот парень страшен в гневе.  
  
Сэм треплет Барнса по плечу и выдает очередной совсем не смешной каламбур.  
  
  
Устроившись под боком у Баки, Стив еще долго бодрствует. Улыбающийся во сне Барнс слишком красив, чтобы променять его на отдых.


End file.
